Cast into Oblivion
by Katrillion506
Summary: Nana bursts through the door and Muhyo & Roji get sent on an unexpected adventure. Where to, you ask? Well, I guess you'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still working on my story for FMA but I couldn't resist the urge. I **_**had **_**to write something to do with Muhyo and Roji's BSI or I would explode.**  
**Dragonforce rocks, enjoy the story! **

* * *

It was a warm and sunny Saturday morning, the birds were chirping, and (after much begging and pleading from Roji) he and Muhyo were taking a day off.

Roji was baking pastries in his adorable pink apron, and Muhyo had his feet up on the table reading his Jabin when Nana burst in the door weilding a ray gun and looking just a little bit insane. "MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Nana pointed the gun at Muhyo and he looked up from his Jabin, annoyed at the interruption. "Any last words, Muhyo?!"

He glared at her over his book. "Get out."

She threw her head back and laughed crazily again. "LOL NOPE!" She shot him with her ray gun and poof! he vanished. No dust, no ashes, nothing left except for his Jabin.

Roji ran into the room when he heard the shot and gasped when he saw Nana holding a gun. "N-N-Nana!? Why do you have a gun?!" Roji glanced at where Muhyo used to be and saw that he wasn't there anymore. He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and took a step backwards. "D-did you kill Muhyo?"

Nana gasped and put her hand on her collarbone in shock. "What do you think I am, a monster? No! Of course I didn't kill him! I just sent him somewhere else is all!"

He paled. "W-where did you s-send him Nana?"

She smiled (It was kinda terrifying) and pointed the gun that she had moved to point at the floor at Roji. "You're about to find out! HAHAHA!" She shot him square in the chest and his apron fluttered to the ground now that it's owner was gone.

She sniffed the air. "Do I smell... cinnamon rolls?"

* * *

**This is more of a tease than an actual chapter, but the others will be much longer, I promise. It's already written out, so all I have to do is type it out... Also the title doesn't really make sense until the next chapter. **  
**Can anyone guess where they went? First to guess right gets a virtual hug! Wait, do you even want a virtual hug? XP **  
**Don't forget to review! (I'm pretty sure I need all the criticism I can get.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Horray! Whippee! Squeal! Other sounds!**

* * *

"Wake up idiot!" Muhyo smacked Roji again and he groaned. "Wake up!" Muhyo shook Roji's shoulders and his eyes shot open as he recognized the voice.

"Muhyo! You're alive!" He quickly got to his knees and bear hugged Muhyo.

"Keep your voice down!" Muhyo stiffened. "And get off me!" He shoved Roji off of him, making him fall backwards and onto his butt.

Roji looked around in confusion. "Where are we? And why are we hiding behind a rock?"

"I don't know where we are, and we're hiding because there are enemies nearby." Roji's eyes got bigger when he said enemies.

"Enemies? Like ghosts?"

"No. Not ghosts. But I think whatever's in that chest over there can tell us something."

Roji looked at where Muhyo was pointing. There was a chest maybe thirty feet away, but there was a Spider Daedra in the way. "How do we get past that? And what IS that?!"

"I don't know. But take this, it might help." Muhyo handed Roji an iron dagger and he looked at it and then the one Muhyo had set next to himself. "Where'd you get these?"

"I found them when I woke up next to that thing back there." Muhyo jabbed his thumb towards something Roji couldn't see because the rock was in the way. Roji peeked out from behind it and was shocked by what he saw.

He didn't know how to describe it. It was... it was a giant eyeball made of fire with three tendrils of fire on each side, and there was a giant black claw on each side if the eye coming out of the earth with what looked like blood covering the tips and dripping down the sides.

Roji gagged and covered his mouth when he saw that last part. He ducked down when he saw a mass of rocks with an almost human form turning towards him.

He turned to Muhyo. "Did Nana do all of this?"

Muhyo shook his head. "I don't think so. She probably just sent us here somehow."

Roji looked at him confused. "Why would she do that?"

"Maybe she was possessed." Muhyo fiddled with the dagger in his hands.

Roji gasped. "Oh no! We have to help her!" Muhyo hit him with his magic law book, leaving a bump the size of a tennis ball on the top of his head. "We have to get out of here first, idiot!"

Roji rubbed the top of his head where the book had made contact. "S-sorry."

Muhyo looked over to the chest and saw that the Spider Daedra had it's back turned. "Now's our chance." He grabbed Roji's wrist and headed for the chest. "Stay crouched, it'll make it harder for them to see you."

"How do you know that?" Roji whispered so the Spider Daedra didn't hear him.

Muhyo stopped and looked confused for a second. "I don't know, just get down!"

"Okay okay!" Roji crouched and followed Muhyo towards the chest.

They were almost there when The Spider Daedra turned around and saw them. She summoned a smaller Spider Daedra and attacked Roji while the smaller Daedra attacked Muhyo. Roji was suprised at first but after he took a hit he snapped out of it and started attacking back.

Muhyo defeated the smaller, summoned Daedra, and went to help Roji with the larger one. It took a minute, but they managed to kill the Spider Daedra and by some miracle weren't seen by any more enemies. They ran over to the chest and slumped against a nearby rock, panting and covered in blood, most of it their own.

After thay had rested a moment and caught their breath, Muhyo reached over and opened the chest. On the very top was a note. He sat down next to Roji and they read the note. It read:

_Hi guys! I bet you're wondering what happened yeah? I've taken over Nana's body. Only for a short while of course! I needed to so I could hold the gun. A not-quite-solid being can't hold things very well, you know? But don't worry, she won't remember a thing! You want to know where you are don't you? Well you're in Oblivion! And the only way to get out is to get the Sigil Stone from the tower on top of the mountain to your north. I've put all the supplies in the chest that you could need along with some helpful information. Don't want you to die after all! Have fun and good luck!_

Muhyo re-read the note. "If it didn't want us to die then why did it send us here?"

Roji pulled the chest closer so that it was in between them and shrugged. "Maybe this is just part of some sick game?" Roji took out a few pieces of parchment from the top. One was a map on the front and a 'how to cast spells' guide on the back.

Roji was amazed at just how many spells and types of spells there were and near the bottom saw a 'heal other 50 points on touch' and right under it a 'heal self 50 points', and remembered how badly Muhyo and himself got hurt.

Roji concentrated for a moment then put his hand on Muhyo's shoulder, healing him to full health.

Muhyo felt a tingling sensation spread from his shoulder to every corner of his body. "What did you just do?"

"I healed you, look!" Muhyo looked at where his various cuts, scratches, and bruises used to be and saw that they were gone. Even the already dried blood was gone. "Let me see that." Muhyo dropped the piece of paper that he had gotten when Roji got his and took the one Roji was handing him.

Muhyo skimmed over the page until he found the spell that Roji used and tried to use it on Roji, but nothing happened. He concentrated harder and his fingers dug into Roji's arm with the effort, but still nothing.

"I guess you can't do it. Don't worry though, I'm sure there's a bunch of cool spells you can do that I can't!" He smiled and cast a heal spell on himself and afterwards he and Muhyo looked over the list of spells. Restoration, Alteration, and Illusion spells appealed most to Roji, while on the other hand Muhyo liked the Destruction, Conjuration, and Mysticism spells the best.

After they were done with that, Muhyo took out the last piece of paper. It told them what kind of potions were in the chest and when to use them, how to use repair hammers and lock picks, and anything else they might need to know about the contents of the chest, and at the very bottom it told them **DON'T GO IN THE LAVA UNLESS YOU'RE FEELING SUICIDAL.**

When they were done with that, Muhyo reached into the chest and pulled out a set of glass armor. First the cuirass, then the greaves, the gauntlets, and lastly the boots. He held the armor out to Roji. "Put these on."

Roji looked at the armor he was now holding and then at Muhyo. "What about you? Don't you-" He saw Muhyo pull out a set of daedric armor. "Oh. Never mind."

After they put the armor on, They looked through the rest of the chest. There was a daedric long sword for Muhyo, and a glass short sword for Roji. There were five health potions, five damage health poisons, and five restore magicka potions to split between them. There were twelve repair hammers total, and only four lock picks. At the very bottom there were two pieces of enchanted jewelry; one 'shield 40 % and fortify blade 20 pts.' ring that Muhyo took, and next to it a 'fortify magicka 100 pts. and fortify alteration 20 pts.' amulet that Roji slipped on.

Roji looked at everything they had now, the two sets of armor, the jewelry, the potions, the repair hammers and lock picks, and the swords. He looked at the tiny wooden chest that everything had been in. "How did everything fit in that tiny box?"

Muhyo tried to figure it out but gave u when he couldn't think of anything. "No idea, but we need to leave soon."

"Right." They got up from behind the rock and headed up the path winding around the mountain.

* * *

This part of the path they were on was mostly broken up concrete slabs jammed into the dirt, but a little farther up the path turned into a cobblestone road (although you could barely tell because of all the dirt, grime, bodily fluids, and scorch marks).

Roji looked up to see if he could see the tower they were headed to, but from here it was just a spec in front of the boiling red sky. Roji shuddered thinking about what kind of creatures were waiting for them in there.

As they were walking up the broken path, an enemy with armor that looked a lot like Muhyo's jumped out from behind a ruined stone pillar, startling poor Roji. "Muhyo! W-what is that?"

Muhyo drew his sword with the ease and swiftness of a blades master. "It's a Dremora Caitiff. Didn't you read the page that told you what everything was?" Roji thought back to earlier and remembered how Muhyo had set down a page he was looking at before he looked at the list of spells. "I-I guess not. "

"Tch. Idiot. Get your sword out!" Roji fumbled around trying to get his sword out and by the time he had it held firmly in his hand, the Dremora Caitiff was almost dead. He swung forward clumsily and it barely did any damage, but the Caitiff only had a few hit points left anyways, so it didn't matter.

After they had put their weapons away, Muhyo turned to Roji. "You suck with a blade."

Roji looked down at his feet. "Sorry..." He looked up and saw Muhyo walking away surprisingly fast for someone with such short legs. "Hey! wait for me!"

Roji caught up to Muhyo and as they were walking up the now cobblestone road, a shadow fell over them. Roji gasped and looked up expecting to see some terrible creature about to swoop down from the sky and rend him limb from limb. Instead, it was a giant black claw coming out from the earth on his left, near the edge of the lava ocean surrounding this land, and curling to the wall of earth on the other side of the path, blood dripping down the curve of the claw starting from the tip. Three of these claws were spaced out evenly along the road not very far from each other.

Roji let out the breath he was holding and looked back to the road. They were only walking for a few more seconds before Muhyo suddenly stopped and thrust out his arm, making Roji stagger.

Roji was about to say something when Muhyo shushed him and pointed to something that looked like a tiny triceratops standing on two back legs instead of four less than forty feet away.

They crouched behind a rock on the side of the path so that they were out of view of the enemy. "What is that?" whispered Roji.

Muhyo got a spell ready. "It's called a Clannifear." Muhyo got out from behind the rock and shot a high level flame spell at the Clannifear, using up almost all of his magicka but killing the Clannifear instantly. He took out a restore Magicka potion and drank it, filling his magicka to the max.

Roji looked and Muhyo, then the Clannifear lying dead on the ground, and wondered if he could do that spell too.

When Muhyo was done with the potion and the bottle poofed into thin air (neither of them knew how it did that) they continued down the path.

After a while, they encountered a fork in the road. Where the two roads met, there was a tall white column with what looked like fire on the very top, surrounded by multiple tiny white claws, or maybe teeth. pointed towards the sky.

They paid no attention to this, and continued down the path on the right that led up the mountain. Before they got to the turn though, Muhyo was hit with a fireball, luckily not doing too much damage.

Muhyo looked back at the tower, and saw that it was getting ready to throw another flare. Roji was startled when Muhyo grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind a boulder that Muhyo was sure was out of range of the tower.

"Muhyo what- Oh no you're hurt!" Roji got ready to heal him but Muhyo pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Muhyo got up and Roji was already standing, about to follow Muhyo, when a Clannifear that had been hiding nearby jumped out and swiped at his back, taking a few points of health. Roji turned to see what had attacked him then ducked to avoid a claw to the face and remembered a spell he could use right now. He saw an opening after the Clannifear had tried to hit him and thrust his hand towards it, casting an absorb health spell.

Roji was fully healed now and the Clannifear was almost dead, only a few hit points left. Muhyo finished it off with a shock damage spell before it even had a chance to think about the wife and kids he would never see again.

Roji was about to thank Muhyo but he was interrupted before he could. "Come on, we still have a long ways to go." Muhyo turned and walked up the path and Roji obediently followed, careful not to go near the still twitching Clannifear.

* * *

**I will be posting all the chapters that I have typed out so far all at once because I'm going to Florida for a week or so with some family.**

**Someone please kill me now.**

**Also, YAY OBLIVION, and the next chapter has nothing to do with the story... it just sort of... happened...**


	3. Chapter 3-side story

**So uh... yeah. This happened. **  
**Again, this isn't part of the story.**  
**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

He can smell the enticing aroma of breakfast as he enters the living cavern. His wife, who was making breakfast, heard him (Clannifears have an acute sense of hearing) and came out of the kitchen cavern with an egg in a sling and resting on her back.

"Good morning sweetheart." She kisses him on the cheek.

"Morning. How's the little one doing?" She reaches behind her and moves the egg so that it's cradled in her arms. "I felt it moving around earlier. I thing it's going to hatch soon."

He heard his stomach rumble and realized how hungry he was. "What's for breakfast?"

"Dragon's tongue and bloodgrass. it'll be done in just a minute." He groans. They had dragon's tongue and bloodgrass yesterday!

She crossed her arms. "Well if you want something else you can go fend for yourself!" She turned to go back to the kitchen cavern. He feels terrible now. He didn't mean to make her angry. "I'm sorry. I guess i'm just under a lot of stress right now. My pay got cut again today and I can barely support this family as it is." He ran a taloned hand down his face. "And now we have another on the way so it's only going to get harder."

She sighed and turned around, her scaly shoulders sagging. "It's okay. I understand." She walked over to him, her clawed feet clicking on the stone floor, and placed a set of talons on each side of his face. "These are tough times. We just have to make due with what we've got for now. It'll get better, you know."

She smiled and clicked beaks with him, and as she took her talons off of his face she remembered the food. "Oh I almost forgot!" She runs to the kitchen cavern before the food can burn.

He smiles, remarking on how his wife could make him feel better no matter what and turns around when he heard his twin daughters running into the room. When they saw him they grinned and ran over, giving him the kind of hugs reserved specially for him.

"Good morning Daddy!" they said in unison.

"Good morning my angels." They giggled at their pet names. "Did you remember to brush your beaks when you got up?" They looked up and smiled at him, nodding. "Good. Breakfast is almost done, so go help your Mom get ready."

"Okay Daddy!" They raced to the dining cavern making him chuckle. Sometimes he feels like the luckiest clannifear in the world.

* * *

After breakfast, he and his wife saw the kids off to school. He was about to get ready to go to work when he remembered something. "Hey, you know what day tomorrow is, don't you?" He smiled as she arched her scaled eyebrow in mock confusion and put two talons on each side of her beak.

"Hmmm... could it be our anniversary?"

"Yep! I've been saving a little bit here and thought maybe we could go on a vacation?"

She gasped. "Really?"

"Really, starting tomorrow. I've talked to my boss and he says it's okay, and the Daedroth across the street says she'll be able to look after the kids for a few days."

She looked uncertain. "Are you sure? A few days is a long time, and the egg could hatch any time now."

He hugged her. "Honey, the egg isn't due for a few more weeks."

She hugged him back. "Oh... Okay. I suppose I can bear to be separated from my children for a few days. But no longer than that, you hear me?"

He pulled away. "I hear you. No longer than three days, I promise." He remembered how late it was getting and kissed her on the cheek. "I gotta get going sweetie, my shift is about to start." He started towards the door when his wife asked where they were going for their anniversary.

He winked. "It's a surprise."

She smiled. "I love you."

He looked over his shoulder before heading out the door. "I love you too."

* * *

He was patrolling his secter and feeling bored out of scales when he saw a couple of humans in the distance walking towards his direction. He got behind a nearby rock and could practically taste the bonus he would get for killing the two pests.

He waited until they were close and was about to attack when the short one got hit with a fireball.

The short one grabbed the tall one's wrist and pulled him behind a boulder not too far away, not knowing he was there. He would wait for them to turn their backs and attack the weak looking one first.

He crouched, every muscle in his lithe body tense as he prepared to pounce.

After the humans exchanged some unintelligible sounds, the short one got up and started to walk away. The tall one got up to follow him.

Now was his chance.

He leaped the few feet of distance between them with amazing speed and slashed at the tall one's back, barely scratching the armor.

The tall one turned around in surprise and he swiped at the human's face; he would've done a lot of damage if the tall one hadn't ducked just then.

He was about to attack again when the tall one put it's hand on his chest. He didn't know what the tall one just did, but he could feel himself getting weaker as his health was sucked out of him.

He got ready to slash at the human again when he felt electricity coursing through his veins. He screeched in pain and surprise. He fell to the ground, twitching as his muscles contracted and relaxed over and over again.

He shed a single tear before he died, knowing that he would never see his wife and kids again.

* * *

**I don't know what to put here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four woo.**  
**We are riding for the battlefield in force tonight.**  
**Fury of the darkest evil cry for war!**  
**Far beyond the boundaries of hell and starlight,**  
**on the road to lands unknown forevermore!**  
**I couldn't help myself. The lyrics reminded me of this story. XD**

* * *

The path wound on and up until it reached a dead end surrounded by rocks jutting up all around with only one small stone door on their right nestled in a wall of rock.

Roji was a bit fearful about what could be waiting for them on the other side of that door. "Should we go in?"

"We don't really have much of a choice. Put your hand on the door." Roji didn't know why he wanted him to do that but he did as he said anyways, and the instant Muhyo put his hand on the door they were suddenly n a dark, damp cave that seemed to be illuminated by a faint red light coming from the cave floor itself.

Muhyo wasn't as quite as surprised as Roji, who hit his head on the cave ceiling.

The movement of Roji jumping in surprise attracted the attention of a nearby Flame Atronarch, who shot a fireball at Muhyo. Roji cast a fire shield on Muhyo before he realized what he was doing and it hit Muhyo a split second before the fireball did.

After Muhyo got over the strange tingly sensation of getting hit by two different spells at once, he attacked the Flame Atronarch with a medium level frost damage spell before it could hit him again and killed it instantly.

Roji looked over at Muhyo to see if he was okay and saw that he had a really bad burn on his arm despite having a fire shield cast on him. He placed a hand near the burn and cast a low level heal spell before Muhyo could push him away, healing him to full health and making the burn disappear.

He stood up as much as he could with the low ceiling and took the opportunity to look around. Behind him was the stone door they came in from, a couple of columns where stalactites and stalagmites connected, and some sort of pod-looking thing in the corner. "Hey Muhyo," Roji pointed at the pod, "what's that?"

Muhyo looked at where Roji was pointing. "It's a fleshy pod. They're used to store things."

Roji looked at the slimy pod and shuddered when he thought about putting his hand in there to get whatever was inside. "I don't think I want to find out what's in it."

Muhyo grinned when he saw how grossed out Roji was and decided to mess with him. "What if there's something useful in it?" He knew that the chances of finding something that could be of use to them was slim to none this early on, but Roji didn't.

Roji thought about it and decided to see what was in it if there was a chance it could help him and Muhyo. "Alright. I guess if it could help..."

He braced himself before sliding his arm in and having the goo work it's way under his armor and stick to his clothes and skin, only to get a silver war axe and some gold.

Muhyo looked at the slime covered loot Roji had placed on the cave floor in front of the pod. "Maybe you'll find something useful next time." He turned and went deeper into the cave and Roji followed, hoping that he would never have to do that again.

* * *

They hadn't gotten very far when they see another Clannifear. Muhyo stopped, making Roji do the same since he was behind him, and cast a high level drain health spell on the Clannifear before it saw them. It died after a few seconds of frantically searching for them.

They continued down the tunnel, edging around the dead Clannifear, and when they turned the corner Muhyo face planted right into a scamp. The Scamp threw a fireball at Roji, surprising him. Roji cast an absorb health spell on the Scamp to replace the health he just lost and Muhyo finished it off with a few more hits of his sword.

Muhyo slipped his sword back into it's place on his back and they stepped over the Scamp, continuing down the tunnels until they came to a sort of room carved into the left wall of the tunnel. It was small but just tall enough for Roji to not have to be hunched over, his tips of his hair barely skimming the lowest part of the ceiling.

In the far corner was another fleshy pod and Roji shuddered when he looked at it, remembering the feeling of mucus getting under his armor and covering his arm all the way up to his elbow; in fact, some of it was still there.

Muhyo, paying no attention to Roji, walked over to the fleshy pod and put his fingers into the slit on the top and pulled it open, looking inside. Amidst all of the slime was a couple of old looking bones and a repair hammer.

Muhyo left these and went over to the far wall and started taking off his armor.

Roji walked over to the far wall and saw Muhyo taking off his armor. "Muhyo, why are you taking your armor off?"

Muhyo stopped taking off his last piece of armor and looked up. "I'm going to repair it." He went back to what he was doing and ignored Roji.

Roji looked at all the cracks, breaks, burn marks, bite marks and blood on his armor. "Yeah I guess I should too." He was about to take off his cuirass when he stopped and looked at Muhyo. "Hey Muhyo, what was in that pod?"

Muhyo didn't bother to stop hammering at a particularly stubborn dent in his gauntlets. "Some bones and a repair hammer."

Roji arched an eyebrow. "Why'd you leave the repair hammer?"

Muhyo looked up for all of half a second. "If you want it, go get it yourself." Muhyo set aside the gauntlets and grabbed his cuirass.

Roji really didn't want to reach into that pod so he just hoped that he had enough repair hammers and started taking off his armor.

* * *

After they got their weapons and armor repaired without breaking all of the repair hammers, they re-equipped everything and headed into the tunnel directly across from the one they came in from.

The tunnel curved to the left, so they didn't see the Clannifear ahead of them until it swiped at Muhyo. He drew his sword before the Clannifear could slash at him with it's razor sharp claws again and did a forward power attack, finishing it off with a frost damage spell.

Roji looked at Muhyo and saw a deep scratch under his right eye that was bleeding badly and healed him before he could object.

Roji followed Muhyo farther into the tunnel and before long the came into another room like before, minus the fleshy pod. They turned right into another tunnel and a few feet away encountered a small stone door like the one they entered the cave system from.

Roji drew in a breath and ran over to the door when he saw it. He smiled and looked at Muhyo. "Maybe this is the way out!" Muhyo walked up to the door. "Tch. Better be." Muhyo muttered.

Roji put his hand on the door and got butterflies in his stomach when he thought they were finally getting out of the caves. Of course, it was probably just as dangerous outside as it was in here, but the small damp tunnels that smelled like death made him more on edge, and he already had plenty of that.

Muhyo put his hand on the door and they were transported to another cave, and this one smelled even worse. When Roji realized they were in another cave, all his butterflies died of anguish and he was pretty sure he was going to cry.

Muhyo glared at Roji, who was trying not to let the dam burst. "Stop crying. We still have to get out of here. "Roji wiped his eyes. "Right. Sorry."

Roji followed Muhyo to a tunnel entrance on the far side of the room,and they were halfway to it when a Dremora came out of the tunnel.

Roji's heart skipped a beat when he saw the Dremora and he and Muhyo crouched behind a stone pillar big enough for the both of them before they could be spotted.

Muhyo was reaching for his sword when Roji stopped him and leaned closer so he could whisper without the Dremora hearing him. "I want to try something."

Muhyo looked over his shoulder at Roji. "Will it get one or both of us killed?"

"No." Possibly. But he wasn't going to tell Muhyo that.

Muhyo looked at the Dremora. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

Roji concentrated for a moment, then cast an invisibility spell on himself. Muhyo looked surprised for a moment then Roji grabbed his shoulder, making himself visible to Muhyo and the both of them invisible to anyone else.

Roji slowly stepped out from behind the pillar to see if he would be seen, and when he saw that he wouldn't be, he quickly dragged Muhyo behind him and into the tunnel before the spell wore off. He let go of Muhyo's shoulder, now out of sight of the Dremora, and grinned.

Muhyo saw this and narrowed his eyes. "And what if comes back in here?" Roji's crushed feeling of victory was apparent on his face. "Tch. That's what I thought." Muhyo walked down farther into the tunnels and Roji followed, looking like a puppy that just got kicked in the face.

* * *

They entered a large room with a wide tunnel entrance on the right side of the room, sloping downwards. Roji followed Muhyo in and ducked just in time to avoid a fireball to the face. He saw that it was a Fire Atronarch and cast a silence spell on it before it could throw another fireball, and Muhyo killed it with a weak frost damage spell and a heavy blow from his sword.

They walked past the smoldering remains of the Flame Atronarch and went through a tunnel on their left.

Muhyo and Roji walked through the tunnels for a while before a Scamp and a Clannifear walked out from behind a corner. Muhyo pulled out his sword and attacked the Scamp, and after Roji got over his surprise, he pulled out his sword in time to stop the Clannifear from biting into his cuirass.

Roji swung his sword clumsily and grazed the Clannifear, doing very little damage. The Clannifear took the opening and was about to rip Roji's neck open when Muhyo sank his sword into the Clannifear's back. It shrieked and fell to the ground, taking the sword with him.

Roji put his sword away while Muhyo put his foot on the back of the Clannifear and yanked his sword out. "Thanks Muhyo." He smiled and Muhyo slid his sword into it's sheath. "You should learn to use a blade before you get yourself killed." Muhyo turned and went deeper into the tunnel and Roji followed.

* * *

They were only walking for a moment before they came to another door. Roji put his hand on the carved stone, feeling hopeful. "Maybe this time it really is the door to outside."

"Yeah, maybe." Muhyo put his hand on the door and they were transported outside. Finally! They were both happy that they were out of the caves, but he fact that they were still here kind of outweighed that.

Roji followed Muhyo up the path when they passed in between two large stone columns, and Roji had to crane his neck to see the two bloody claws on top of each one. While Roji was looking at the claws Muhyo saw a Flame Atronarch not too far away getting ready to throw a fireball at him.

Roji returned his gaze to the road and saw the Flame Atronarch hurl a fireball at Muhyo. "Muhyo watch out!"

Muhyo pulled out his sword and ducked under the fireball just before it hit him and ran forward, plunging his sword deep into the Fire Atronarch's stomach all the way up to the hilt. The Flame Atronarch made an ear-splitting screech and fell to the ground, reduced to nothing more than a pile of embers.

Muhyo flipped the Fire Atronarch over with his foot and ripped his sword free. After Muhyo sheathed his sword, he and Roji continued down the path. It started to slant towards the right, and the only things keeping them from sliding into the lava were the rocks spearing the ground near the edge of the road and good balance.

Eventually the path changed it's mind about which way it wanted to tilt and started to get steeper.

They were passing a couple of large boulders when a Clannifear jumped out and raked it's claws against Muhyo's face, taking him by surprise. He pulled out his sword and blocked the next attack.

Roji cast a shield spell on Muhyo and was debating whether or not he should try to help Muhyo by trying to hit the Clannifear with his sword when he felt a prick in his stomach. He looked down and saw a Dremora longs word had been shoved into his back. The owner of the blade viciously ripped the sword out of him, making the wound bigger and bleed heavier, and made the prick turn into a crippling white hot blaze.

Roji screamed in agony as the blade was ripped out and he fell to the ground. He clamped his hand over his wound trying to stop the bleeding, but he was getting weaker and weaker, and was sure he was about to pass out from blood loss.

Roji looked up and saw a Dremora Churl standing over him, holding his sword above his head about to deliver the finishing blow. Roji thrush his hand up and cast an absorb health spell before everything turned black.

* * *

Muhyo finished the Clannifear with a fire damage spell and was about to sheath his sword when two more jumped out from behind a boulder. This time he wasn't as suprised and he managed to block the next attack. He killed the one that attacked him first and was about to do the same to the other when he heard Roji scream.

He finished the Clannifear quickly and ran over to Roji to see him absorb all of the Dremora's health, then pass shoved the dead Dremora off Roji and checked for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He took out a couple of restore health potions and lifted Roji's head, pouring them down Roji's throat one by one.

After the fourth potion Roji woke up with a start and sat up so fast Muhyo almost fell over. He prodded his stomach through his armor and realized that wound was gone. He saw the dead Churl lying face down in the dirt a foot away and sighed with relief.

"Thanks Muhyo. I thought I was dead!" He laughed nervously.

"Yeah whatever. We need to get going." Muhyo got up and walked away, following the path up. "H-hey! Don't leave without me!"

* * *

**Is Muhyo a little bit ooc? I feel like he is.**

**Is anyone reading this a player of Oblivion or Skyrim? Just wondering...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow this took forever! Sorry... Also it's kind of short. Next chapter will be longer though! Well... probably...**  
**I tried to make Muhyo less ooc but I feel like it didn't work. Gah! It's so hard writing him.**

* * *

The trail was getting steeper little by little, and after a few minutes Muhyo and Roji had to climb over rocks and boulders to follow the path. They somehow managed to get to the top and found that the path ended a small stone door.

Roji saw the door and froze. "Not more caves!"

Muhyo walked over to the stone slab and placed his hand on it. "Shut up and put your hand on the door."

Roji sighed. "Alright."

After reluctantly placing his hand on the door they were both instantly transported into a dank and claustrophobia-inducing room with a faint red light emanating from the cracked and broken floor.

Roji turned to Muhyo. "Is it-"

Roji didn't get a chance to finish his question before a fireball slammed into his upper arm, scorching his flesh through the armor. Roji yelped in surprise and quickly cast a heal spell on himself, wincing as he lifted up the wrong arm, while Muhyo took care of the Fire Atronarch.

After the tingly sensation had subsided, Roji cast a fire shield on Muhyo, who, as it turns out, didn't need it since he finished the Fire Atronarch off swiftly and didn't give it a chance to cast another flame spell.

After sheathing his sword, Muhyo led the way down a tunnel on the far side of the room, and after a moment of walking they came into another small room with the same strange glow coming up from the floor.

Muhyo stopped Roji and pointed to a Dremora Churl in the corner with it's back turned to them.

Muhyo took out a bottle of poison from his inventory and poured it on his blade and Roji, trying to be as quiet as possible, cast a shield spell on Muhyo.

Muhyo crouched and snuck up on the Dremora, doing a forward power attack worth six times the damage than normal since the Churl didn't know he was there. The sneak attack along with the poison took out most of the Dremora's health, and Muhyo finished it off with a couple of quick hits before it even had a chance to turn around and see what was attacking him.

Roji, feeling slightly more useless than usual since Muhyo didn't need healing, followed Muhyo into yet _another _tunnel too small for someone of his height.

It didn't take long for them to come to a bend in the tunnels, and Roji stopped Muhyo before they turned the corner. Muhyo glowered at him for invading his personal space and Roji quickly removed his hand from his boss' shoulder before it got cut off. "S-sorry! I just uh... h-hold on a second please?"

Roji closed his eyes and focused, not sure if it would work or if he was doing it right, and cast a detect life spell on himself. He opened his eyes and saw that there was a shimmery purple blob on the wall that wasn't there earlier. "Muhyo! Do you see that?" He pointed to the wall.

"See what?" Muhyo scrutinized the wall. "There's nothing there."

Roji moved his head a little bit to the right and saw that the blob moved when he did. He moved his head back to where it was and blob moved again. "I think there's something on the other side of the wall. It looks like... a Dremora maybe?"

Roji wasn't sure it Muhyo believed him or not, but apparently he did because Muhyo pulled out his sword and stepped around the corner. Roji watched as the small blob (Muhyo) reached his hand out, probably casting a spell on the bigger blob (the Dremora) and hit it a couple of times with his sword, only getting hit himself once. The shimmery purple that the Dremora was giving off faded away as he crumpled into a heap on the ground.

Roji hesitantly peeked his head around the corner as Muhyo was sheathing his sword, and realized that the spell must've worn off since Muhyo wasn't shining anymore. Roji stepped over the dead body of the Dremora to follow Muhyo as led the way deeper into the caves.

They reached a room with a fleshy pod and Roji hoped that whatever was in there was worth getting covered in goo because he knew that Muhyo would make him look inside whether he wanted to or not.

Roji walked over to the pod and stuck his arm inside, closing his eyes and gagging at the slimy feeling. After a couple of seconds he pulled out some arrows, twenty to be exact, and set them down on the ground in front of the fleshy pod. He put his arm back in the pod and fished around for the other thing he felt in there. He pulled out an elven bow and set it down next to the arrows.

After wiping most of the slime off of the bow and arrows, he showed his treasure to Muhyo. "Do you think I could use these better than the sword?"

"Why not? Maybe then you'll be less useless. Now hurry up and equip them so we can go."

Roji stood up and equipped the arrows first, then the bow, and tried to walk towards Muhyo, but for some reason his feet wouldn't move. He tried to lift his feet, but no matter how hard he pulled they wouldn't budge, as if they were glued to the floor.

He had no idea what was happening, so he started to panic. "Muhyo help! I can't move!"

Muhyo leaned against the wall and watched Roji as he continued to struggle. "Drop something. You're probably over-encumbered."

Roji gave up on trying to lift his feet and looked at Muhyo confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're carrying more than you can handle."

"So I just have to get rid of something? Well..." Roji pulled out his sword and looked it over. "I guess I could drop this. I don't think I'm going to use it now that I have a bow." He tossed it somewhere on the ground but didn't feel any different afterwards. He paused, then took a step forward, a huge grin on his face now that he was able to move.

Muhyo was getting impatient waiting for this idiot and started to walk down the tunnel. "Hurry up, I plan on getting home before dinner."

* * *

**THIS TOOK WAY LONGER THAN IT SHOULD HAVE and I'm sorry.  
****I'm such a procrastinator. You don't have to worry about me not finishing this though, I like it too much.  
I'm working on ch. 6 right now so it shouldn't be too long... *Takes 3 years to finish* eheh...  
If I missed any typos please say something so I can fix it, and I'm thinking about re-writing all of these chapters. No major plot differences or anything, just some perspective stuff. I think.**


End file.
